User blog:FourSevensRueful/Poll Vote Collection
Dear readers, Sorry that I'm one day early, but I have collected the ideas from the polls two blogs ago. Below are the results at the time I got them (a few minutes ago). The results might be a bit inaccurate, so please tell me below in the comments. 1. What's the best quality in a pet? *1/3 of the population said "Power" *1/6 of the population said "Life" *1/3 of the population said "Cuteness" *1/6 of the population said "Other" 2. What's the best quality in equipment? *1/3 of the population said "Rarity" *1/2 of the population said "Heart Bonus" *1/6 of the population said "Damage Bonus" 3. What's your favorite of these fashion styles? *1/3 of the population said "Draconyx" *1/2 of the population said "Mira" *1/6 of the population said "Other" 4. What's your favorite element? *1/6 of the population said "Storm" *1/6 of the population said "Ice" *1/6 of the population said "Fire" *1/3 of the population said "Earth" 5. What's your favorite default avatar? *1/3 of the population said "Blank Avatar" *1/6 of the population said "Brown Dog On Grass" *1/6 of the population said "Yellow Flower On Yellow Background" *1/6 of the population said "Our Green Planet Earth" 6. How many edits should a user make to become a moderator, at minimum? *1/6 of the population said "500" *5/6 of the population said "More Than 500" 7. What should be an important characteristic in a moderator? *1/6 of the population said "Good Editor/Uploader/Category Splicer" *1/6 of the population said "Being Social" *2/3 of the population said "All Of Them" 8. What is your favorite Pokémon? *1/6 of the population said "Riolu" *1/6 of the population said "Eeveelutions" *1/3 of the population said "Glaceon" *1/3 of the population said "other" 9. What's your favorite art? *1/6 of the population said "Fanart" *1/6 of the population said "Screenshots" *1/3 of the population said "All" *1/3 of the population said "Other" 10. What should our worldmark look like? *1/6 of the population said "Transparent" *1/6 of the population said "Seasonal, Depending on Events" *1/6 of the population said "I DO NOT CARE" *1/2 of the population said "Other" 11. What should our favicon look life? *2/3 of the population said "Green Monster Logo" *1/6 of the population said "Noot" *1/6 of the population said "Keep" 12. Which user should be appointed to chat/discussions mod? *3/5 of the population said "TC" *1/5 of the population said "Cooler" *1/5 of the population said "PeanutsButter" 13. Who's the msot responsible for EPICS Dragons info? *1/6 of the population said "A Youtuber" *1/2 of the population said "FSR" *1/3 of the population said "Other" 14. Do you want more badges added? *5/6 of the population said "yes" *1/6 of the population said "I DONT CARE" 15. Should we change our wiki's rules? *1/2 of the population said "Yes; They Are Easy" *1/3 of the population said "Yes; They Are Hard" *1/6 of the population said "Other" So yeah. I will make another poll blog in the future to narrow down the answer choices and see what the community likes as a whole! Category:Blog posts